


【朱白】诱捕行动（下）

by gss933



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gss933/pseuds/gss933
Summary: 民警朱×刑警白
Relationships: 朱一龙×白宇
Kudos: 2





	【朱白】诱捕行动（下）

工作紧张辛苦，白宇已经几天没有刮过胡子了，有些硬的胡茬续在他的方下巴，让朱一龙有点不忍下嘴，只好直接咬上他的喉结。  
“啊，龙哥你……”白宇忍不住呻吟了出来，朱一龙细细地用灵巧的舌头描着那里的皮肤，隔着格子衫的手躁动不安，从腰间的长裤里扯出衬衫的下摆，手伸进臀部，熟练地揉搓着顺滑的臀肉。  
因为裤子是随意套上的，所以只是扣了扣子，朱一龙用拉链大门敞开的硬挺压着白宇，面对着他，急色地说：“小白，你……你过来一点。”  
许久没有跟朱一龙有过亲密接触，怎么说趁着这个难得的机会也要干点什么，尽管一向都是他被进入。  
白宇故意将下半身整个贴到朱一龙那里，感受到一份隔着布料都难以描述的热度。  
同时这卫生间的门板让他有些不适，靠上去又很脆弱似的，可说出来会打搅到已经陷入其中的龙哥，于是他用背后的手圈住那凸起的门把手，同时让自己好受一些。  
朱一龙褪下了白宇的裤子，面对面的交合难免会难受，可他想要这样，因为他太久没见过动情的白宇，被情欲淹没的样子，美不胜收。  
他已经想象着自己将迫不及待的硬挺注入进去，彼此之间负距离的交往逝去在了多少个夜晚，现在连过程也会艰难。  
头部有些大，朱一龙扶着白宇纤瘦的腰，抬高他的双腿，把他的手稳稳地放在自己的胸口：“你摸，小白……”  
“怎么了？”当然忍不住吃豆腐的，毕竟龙哥的胸肌是真的太有料，突然面前进入他的人一个情不自禁，试图挤进更深的里面，白宇受不住像猫抓似的，手掌顺着他龙哥的胸揪了一把，白皙的肉色瞬间被划出几道痕，朱一龙也呻吟了出来。  
白宇尽力适应，发出了隐忍的喘息：“哈啊~龙哥，你慢点……嗯啊……”  
两个人开始更加火热地姿势对抗，朱一龙牌打桩机紧贴着门板，将白宇整个人揽入怀里，沁人心脾的奶香曾经是冲在第一线的他的安心良方，如今，只剩了白宇一个人孤军奋战，想到这里，他又难受了。  
“小……小白……你舒服吗？”  
“嗯，嗯啊……哈啊，龙哥……你别……别啊……想太多……现在……这样嗯啊……不是挺好……”  
一双相较于其他男性来说较小的手骨攀在朱一龙肩膀之上：“虽然……受伤让你不能在刑警队了，可……哈……可是……你还是在为人民服务啊……抓色狼这件事……不就是嘛……”  
“只是现在……哈嗯……看上去我比较像色狼吧，还是公厕色狼……嗯啊……”  
“呼~呼~呼~呼~呼~呼~”  
白宇忘情地抓着朱一龙，亲了一口，此时朱一龙让白宇的整个支持点落在他身上了，难得的腰力有时候让白宇真的受不太住，肉体拍击的节奏，喘息得动人。朱一龙吻住白宇，两个人的呼吸湮没在彼此的唇舌里，口腔翻滚着缠绵的热浪，吞吐着彼此。  
白宇的下身依然大开大合，为了让自己能好受些，他的括约肌还是懂事地分泌了一些透明的肠液，狭窄的肠壁感受得到搏动的跳跃，每一下都太有节奏感了。  
“呼~呼~呼~呼~呼~呼~”  
一段不属于他们二人的呼吸声十分不协调地扰乱了涎水交换的进程，白宇更是重新回神，朱一龙的东西滑出了大半截，但是有人在兴头上，想做完这件事，自然是不能阻止的。  
朱一龙抱紧了白宇，又将自己的东西推了进去，白宇有些难受得唔了一声，又只好用上唇紧抿住下唇，他知道整个空间有另外的人在了。  
他抱着白宇用自己的后背撞在那个发出奇怪声响的卫生间门板上，里面的呼吸声突然停滞了。  
朱一龙低着头，留意到有一个黑色的小东西从门下缩回去了，那正是之前有人举报看到过的地铁色狼使用的裙底偷拍道具。  
如果这时候去抓他，那绝对是个好时机，可现在他箭在弦上，不得不发，而且这个色狼，怕是已经偷拍到了他们的视频，如果现在停止拍摄，他很可能马上传到网上，怕是会造成不良影响，干脆……让他以为自己没有被发现……  
朱一龙故意弄得更加大声，攀着他的白宇，跟他咬耳朵。白宇知道被偷拍了，变得敏感了起来，他能听得更清楚了，卫生间里的人似乎还在调整相机，轻微的转动镜头的声音，以及更多细小的声音。  
亲吻、拥抱，朱一龙却更加凶猛了起来，白宇装作无意，与喘息配合着每一下都拍在门板上，好像拍击的声音激烈一点，能掩盖自己的浪叫似的。  
“嗯啊~龙……”  
里面还在偷拍的男人还在满头大汗地喘着粗气，怎么也没想到一下子就被门板压倒了，偷拍用的机器掉在地上，还亮着红点。  
朱一龙身上的白宇早就离开了，扫兴的朱一龙捏了捏拳头，在口头威胁的同时使了一套正宗泰拳。

“小朱你这几天的努力果然没有白费啊，就是啊，犯人想对你不轨，你动手的力度还是要收敛一点的。”  
朱一龙勉为其难地笑了笑，看着被救护车送走的犯罪分子，又把他留下的犯罪证据交了上去。  
是的，他并没有忘记删掉自己跟白宇那段身体力行地诱捕犯罪分子，抓了个现行的视频，就是希望技术部门的人千万不要太有能力，千万别恢复一些不该恢复的东西才好。  
至于那场不尽兴的性事，后来还是被白宇以回队里报到而继续推辞了。  
白刑警表示，你试试旁边躺个色狼，对象还跟你说继续的画面，谁想继续啊！

END


End file.
